go ahead, love me
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: even if he does top, she'll always be stronger than him. "Here's some good advice, don't let your girlfriend listen to Kpop. She'll become a hard-core feminist and you'll never get laid again." AU-ish.
1. 1 to 10

I love Kpop. I blame Ghoster.Z. Because she's manipulative and annoying and I love her. I accepted her challenge. It's been over a well over a year, lol. But I'm finally starting on it!

I don't think this is really M, it's more like a strong T…but there was a pretty dirty line here and I didn't want to risk it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Abracadabra**

"What's her name, Sasuke-kun?" He watched in both horror and awe as she approached him like an angry cat in heat. Her sea-foam eyes burned right through him. She took out the riding crop and smacked his chest, leaving a nasty mark. _Gods_, he wanted her so much. "I'll show you," She placed a knee between his legs, "I'm the only woman you'll ever need. So don't you fucking forget that." And crushed his lips in a bruising kiss.

**Oh!**

"No, absolutely not." She quirked an eyebrow, "What?" He crossed his arms, "You are changing, that's final." She pouted cutely, "But Sasuke-kun! I have to wear this, it's the team's uniform!" Did cheerleading outfits really have to be that short? And that tight? And _that_ _sexy_?

**Magic**

He was crazy, seriously. Lost his freakin mind, off the bin. He threw pixie sticks at her. Blew glitter into her face. Hell, he bought a whole box full of pop rocks and gave them to her with a note on taped to the top. It's only been, like, a week. "Sakura, I've got a wand in my pocket and I'm not afraid to use it. You _will_ take me back and I _will_ be your boyfriend again."

**Mr.**

Maybe it was just the thrill of the chase that got her blood pumping, or the fact that he was the only boy in the entire school immune to her charms; but hot damn did she want him. The school nerd, the only boy who didn't stutter or bat an eyelash in her direction. She tried way too hard to get his attention, but nothing ever worked. She was on the verge of giving up with one day they accidentally bumped into each other in the empty hallways. Her books fell and they both bent down to pick them up. Their hands touched and his cheeks blushed. She grinned smugly. Looks like this mister wasn't exactly as indifferent as he tried to be.

**Lucifer **

She wasn't a saint wanting to change the world and do good things. Oh, no. She was a devil in disguise, drunk on power and out to destroy every man on earth named Uchiha Sasuke.

**I Go Crazy Because of You**

Cursed woman, blasted. Damn her to all levels of hell! He was going crazy here. He threw his head back with a groan and gripped her hair tighter. She glanced up at him with a wicked smirk. The little minx, he was never going to find any release. She let go with a wet pop and licked her lips before diving in again.

**I Need A Girl**

He didn't know whether to cry with joy or break out into a song when Sakura finally – _finally!_ – accepted a date from him after her two years of I-Hate-You-Uchiha-Sasuke-Stupid-Bastard! (Also dubbed Denial courtesy of Ino) Because had she declined, Sasuke wouldn't probably die a lonely, lonely old virgin man.

**Genie**

His first wish was a kiss, a long, wet, and heated kiss that involved a lot of tongue and biting. His second wish was a night alone together, with tons of heat and sweat shared between the two. And finally, his third wish was to forever and always be by her side. Even if it meant going back to the village he left behind.

**I'm a Loner**

She's married to a man that isn't him. She's carrying a child that isn't his. She's living happily ever after, while he's struggling to find his. It took a lot of rain, alcohol, and blood to finally realize his storybook ending was with her all along.

**Kiss**

"And to think, all this time I seriously thought you were _gay_." The silver haired jonin chuckled into his book. If there was ever a time Sasuke ever wanted to die, it was right now, after asking his perverted former sensei how to, you know, _kissagirl._

* * *

**Gold star to anyone who knows the artists that sing these songs!**


	2. 11 to 20

**So yeah, I'm really happy a lot of your guys know who the bands and singers are! I'm also really happy a lot of you love kpop! Gold stars for everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Muzik**

Her whispered words - _I'm yours, only yours_ - in moments of intimacy - _Take me away, far away. Together, that's all we need _- were songs he would never grow tired of.

**You and I**

The accident was terrible. His spinal cord was damaged, and he was forever restrained to a wheelchair. His dreams, aspirations were all thrown out the window. There was nothing left to live for, he couldn't take this pain. Just before the plunge, before he ended his life; he saw her. She was waved at him with that goofy smile on her face and quickly rushed to his side. Maybe, just maybe, he could live just a while longer.

**Haru Haru**

Everyday, at exactly 4:30pm, she would emerge from the local herb store and pass right by him in the market plaza. She then returned to work with her supplies and stay in the hospital until the end of her shift. He hid his face behind a mask, just like how she did with her job. They didn't know, they would never know, the love and secret passion hidden behind insecurities and fear. Pain keeps them away, the _whatifs _and _couldhaves_ will be their only comfort. And endless cycle, day by day.

**Look Only At Me**

His eyes liked to wonder, and it really saddened her. No matter what she did, no matter what she wore; he was always watching _her_, the pink haired _child_. Honestly, she hardly looked old enough to even leave her house by herself. And yet somehow, this little _thing _managed to catch his attention while she was carelessly tossed to the back. But she knew, Karin always knew; she would never be able to compete with someone like Sakura.

**Lupin**

This was pretty embarrassing, probably the most humiliating thing to have ever happened to her in the history of mankind. The Great Master Thief had finally been caught by none other than the Great Master Detective. Sasuke smirked victoriously while she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't look so sour, your face might get stuck that way." She hmph-ed and turned away from only, only to have her chin gripped and turned back to face him. "We could work out a deal, if you're interested." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What kind of deal?" He took a few steps away from her and slowly began to unbutton his suit. Perhaps getting caught wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Breath**

He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose, or if she was really that naïve, but every time she raised her arms over her head and arched her back…. he had a really hard time breathing. Especially when that creamy stomach of was exposed, he practically suffocated.

**I Don't Care**

He asked her out. Again. Sakura slightly lowered her Ray Bans and gave him a once over before she scoffed and walked away in a strut. Is this reality? Sasuke shook his head and caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. Bad move, because before he could even register what was happening, he was on his back with a beautiful swollen cheek. A man across the street shook his head and walked over to the youngest. He helped the poor boy sit up and crouched down to his level, "Let me give you some advice. Never let your girlfriend listen to Kpop. She'll become a hard-core feminist and you will never get laid."

**Super Girl**

They were picking on him again, the class nerd. The three large boys towered over the tiny kid and pushed him again, laughing as he struggled to break free from the group. His glasses were knocked down and he feel to his knees, searching for them frantically. No one in the room moved, they all just watched with sadistic amusement. _That is it!_ Sakura slammed her hands down loudly, startling her friends, and rushed over to Sasuke. She pushed the guys away and glared at them as she helped him up. "Come near my boyfriend again and I'll kick your ass!"

**Superstar**

There was gossip, oh how they gossiped. They say she only pitied him, they say she was only using him, but they didn't know. _The ugly, smart kid and the school princess_. They could keep talking for all he cared. None of it mattered. To him, she was more than just a rich, pretty face – "Sorry I'm late! I forgot my book in class." She smiled brilliantly at him and took his hand, leading him to the library – she was his everything, his superstar.

**Love Story**

"You're going to the dance with me, and that's final." His girlfriend was insufferable. He couldn't say no to her. Curse his undying love for this harpy. She was his queen bee, the most popular, beautiful girl he had ever known. Not to mention loud and annoying. Whatever she wanted, she got. "We are going to the dance and we will be crowned Konoha Academy's royal couple and we will have our romantic dance _and you are going to enjoy yourself, do you understand Uchiha Sasuke?" _Nope, he just couldn't say no to her.

* * *

**Now can you guys guess whom the singers for these sings are? Cookies and chocolate milk for you if you figure it out!**

**and if you guys can guess who coined "Is this the reality you wanted?" then you get a superawesomechocolatey surprpise!**


	3. 21 to 30

**Once again I'm really happy and impressed with you people :D You all make me so happy, hurdurdur.**

**Someone reviewed: "what is this exactly? cuz this isn't a regular story obviously, so what is going on?"**

**It's a unicorn. My story is actually a pretty, pretty unicorn with power to poop butterflies and eat rainbows. His name is Pearly and he hates people. OBVIOUSLY. That's what's going on.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

My Ear's Candy**

"Tell me what you want," She mewled languidly, "Anything you want, I'm all yours." Her hands roamed his body, caressing his skin like a skilled lover. Her words were like sweet nectar, melting him away. Words whispered into his ears, heat pooling into his body. She arched into him and gazed longingly at his face, "Sasuke-kun, I love you, I love you."

**A Separation That Couldn't**

Maybe if she tried a little harder, maybe if she were a little stronger, this wouldn't have happened. "Why…why? I trained for so long, I worked so hard! What did I do wrong!" She fell to her knees, crying in desperation. "Sakura-chan…there was nothing you could have done, we - we don't blame you." Naruto tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't have it. "No! This can't happen! Sasuke-kun, please, _please_ wake up…" Time of arrival, 13:23. Time of death, 13:30.

**Wedding Dress**

She was – _is_ – the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, pinned together on top her head. She looked elegant in a very chic way. He watched her with yearning eyes. His heart ached with an unwavering pain. It should have been him. It should have been him standing at the alter; she should be marrying him. "I now pronounce you Hyuga Sakura."

**Leap For Detonation**

Stupid Sasuke. Stupid, stupid Sasuke. Stupid her. This was all his fault. And maybe hers too, for falling in love with a man who didn't even love himself. He left her, yet again, to only god knows where to try and figure out who he was. He didn't have the decency to tell her good bye. It was the same thing, over and over again, he left her heart broken and dying, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces by herself. She wanted to forget him, to erase him, but it was difficult. Oh so difficult. Damn it, the tears aren't drying. Like a fool, she runs towards him again.

**Mirotic**

He was strong, but she was stronger. "Touch me." He hands gripped her thighs. "Love me." He kissed her hard, tongue and teeth, lips swollen with passion. "Take me." He threw her on the bed, crawling over her body. "I've got you under my skin." Even if he did top, even if he was the last one to come, she will always be stronger than him.

**HuH**

She cut her hair short; she wore a mini skirt, and pierced her tongue. Where did sweet little Sakura go? She's gone bitches! "Sakura?" She smiled wickedly and downed the last of her drink, "Whatdaya want Sasuke-kun?" He rolled his eyes, "You're not old enough to be in here." She humph-ed, "Neither are you." He grabbed her wild, drunken body and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm a tough lady! Get that through your thick heads! Haruno Sakura isn't a little girl anymore! I'm so getting laid tonight, so stop calling me Virgin Mary!" _twitch twitch._ "Che, annoying female."

**Pretty Boy**

Two weeks, two _very long _weeks and she still wasn't in the mood. Sakura crossed her arms and gave her lover a pointed look. He looked torn between anger and exasperation. After a long day at work, all he wanted to do was enjoy a nice dinner with his girlfriend and maybe some Uchiha restoration afterwards. "Sakura…" He growled her name. And it would have been such a turn on if she wasn't being such a brat. "You are way too good looking for you own good." What? "You think just because you're god with a nice body will easily get you what you want? HA, I think not Uchiha! You're gonna have to do more than just be pretty, boy!"

**Love Ya**

"Get away from me." Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at the Uchiha. He smirked; she hardly looked menacing wearing a maid costume and cat ears. "I said don't touch me." He ignored her and grabbed her waist, bringing her soft body closer to his. "I'm working here damn it!" He licked her ears, earning her a whimper. The smug bastard. He hadn't seen his precious wife for a whole _6 hours _(oh the horror!) and was getting really tired of waiting for her shift to end. "It's okay, we'll make this one quick." UGH, not again.

**Replay**

He doesn't say it often, because he was always the quite type. But what Sasuke lacked in words, he made up with passion. Trails of warm kisses down her neck, and gentle touches on her skin always manage to her make her forget why she ever doubted his love. So she tugs him closer and shows him how _she _feels as well. He is the song, the silent melody she puts on repeat.

**Round and Round**

Sakura is a little miffed that by the eighth month of her pregnancy she is forced into bed rest, thus, she takes her revenge out on Sasuke by forcing the once proud and noble shinobi to massage her feet and bring her deep fried oreos. If only to drive him a little crazy at the least.

**

* * *

**

**Mirotic gets me all hot and bothered. I saw JYJ a couple weeks ago and I love them, but I think TVXQ needs to get back together.**

**Noe guess who these artist are!**


End file.
